Overdue Paperwork
by pumpkingurl
Summary: Hermione finds an overdue 'paperwork' done by harry. read and review.


AN: would you believe that I came up with this plot when I read the word overdue while scanning through a webpage…. Anyway…. It's a one-shot for Valentines… and to get my writing juices running once more… hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope… Harry Potter isn't mine.

Title: Overdue Paperwork

* * *

"Hermione, please!" a seventeen-year-old Harry Potter pleaded as he wavered a scroll of parchment below his best friend's nose.

"No! For crying out loud, Harry, you're seventeen! You should know the importance of schoolwork over Quidditch; and that if it is an inch shorter than four feet, Snape would put you in detention for a month… not to mention the points he would take from Gryffindor!" Hermione raged as she paced around Harry's dorm room.

She stopped pacing and faced the green-eyed young man.

"Is that the only reason why you hauled me here?" she said, her brows furrowing. Harry ran a hand through his very tousled raven locks.

"Er… well, yeah…" he said tentatively, "a – and to ask you if you want to watch our practice," he added hastily as Hermione fired up.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione screeched, "how dare you use me as your typewriter? I absolutely refuse to do your overdue Potions essay!"

Harry sighed and touched Hermione's shoulder. At this simple gesture, Hermione instantly calmed down.

"Look, Hermione… I'm not using you as anything, heck; I would never use you for anything nor do I like you to ever feel that way. I'm just asking for your help. This championship match between Gryffindor and Slytherin consumed my time and you know how important this is to me seeing that this is the only thing I'm ever good at," Harry said. Hermione's cinnamon eyes softened at once.

"No, Harry, of course you're good at something else… see, you're good at being my best friend," Hermione said.

Harry blushed and smiled but his shoulders slumped a little.

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said, touching Hermione's cheek. Hermione closed her eyes at the contact with Harry's hand and Harry found himself staring at Hermione's pink full lips.

Slowly, he began to inch forward…

"Hey, Harry!" Ron shouted as the redhead entered the dorm. "Whoa!"

Harry and Hermione quickly sprang apart and Ron eyed them curiously.

"Was I… interrupting anything? Harry? Hermione?" the redhead questioned teasingly, his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione, a sly grin creeping to his lips.

The two people aforementioned quickly turned beet red and mumbling _'no'_s and _'don't be ridiculous'_s. Ron grinned happily and watched as his two best friends squirmed.

"Well, then… I believe that we have a practice to start, Harry. You know, we should get those Slytherin dunderheads on their asses on Saturday's match," Ron said happily, throwing a punch in the air.

"I'll be out soon," Harry said shortly.

Ron smiled and touched his nose before leaving the room, chuckling to himself.

Harry faced Hermione and blushed deeply.

"W – Well, I'm going ahead, then," Harry stuttered. Hermione nodded and looked down.

"I'm just going to leave your essay on the desk when I'm done," Hermione said. Harry's face lit and hugged her, causing Hermione to blush even deeper.

"Yes, thanks, Mione! I love you," and he was out the door leaving a very flustered Hermione behind.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione was still stuck in Harry's dorm room. The scratching of her quill filled the air.

She sighed and took a deep breath while tying her curly hair into a messy bun. Her mind was already devoid of any ideas and she was still four inches short. Hermione rubbed her neck and looked around.

How could she concentrate with all of Harry's stuff crowing her? Reminding her of the wonderful raven-haired, green-eyed handsome young man and his little display of… well, whatever you could call it… a while ago.

Hermione let out a small growl of frustration and stood up. She couldn't take it anymore! When has she developed this – this – _Harry Addiction Syndrome_?

Oh, it was just yesterday when she was her normal self, being the best friend of Harry, his confidant.

Hermione stopped.

Come to think of it, when has she been normal towards Harry?

Even before, if Harry was away, she would constantly think of him and whenever he has one of his stupid little Quidditch games, she would drive herself mad with worry. Hermione loves everything Harry. Those trademark Harry hair and eyes… and of course, his trademark scar, which is a brand not of his fame and power, but of Hermione's love that despite all the dangers surrounding him, he was Harry, the man she loves.

Hermione groaned and seated herself on his bed, reeking with his scent. What was happening? Maybe it was because of the February air, when love dominates the atmosphere.

"Hermione, focus," she scolded herself as she twirled her quill around, trying to remember the facts surrounding Harry's unfinished essay. She nodded once and plopped down in front of the desk and began writing.

Snap!

"Crap!" she cursed as she watched the dangling bit of her quill's tip. Hermione gently placed it to the side and opened one of Harry's drawers, searching inside it.

"If I were Harry's quill, where would I be?" she asked herself, "that's too retarded… let me rephrase that: where does Harry keep his quills?"

She rummaged inside the open drawer. Stress ball, ink bottles, pencils, and scratch papers.

Next drawer…

A pair of scissors, muggle pictures of himself ('Harry's conceited… who would have guessed?' Hermione thought) and more scrap parchment.

And the next…

Empty

And the next after the next…

Hermione pulled a very dusty box and set it in front of her. She blew some dust of and touched a very old parchment stuck onto the dark box labeled _'Harry's things'_ in his very young scribble probably written in his first year.

Being curious and all, Hermione lifted the lid and peered inside. It was just a simple box that held all Harry's used things from his stay at the magical school like his remembral, pictures, extra name patches and oddly enough… an envelope with Hermione's name on it.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she picked it up delicately like it was made of glass. Why would Harry keep a letter… for her?

Her itchy hands headed for the lid as she contemplated for a minute if she should open it or not.

"After all, it has my name on it so –," the ripping of parchment could be heard followed by frantic flipping and pacing.

Hermione's round cinnamon eyes went over the parchment and read the untidy handwriting that, she recognized, belonged to an eleven-year-old Harry Potter.

_February 14_

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm sorry but I don't know how to write one of these since I've never had any letters except for the one from Hogwarts. Er… well… see? I'm already stuttering. Can that even be possible in a letter?_

Hermione chuckled. This was Harry Potter when he was still in first year. She couldn't help but picture a young Harry writing his first letter that he never sent. He would have been so adorable.

Hermione paused for a while listening for sounds outside Harry's room. When she heard that there was only silence, she continued.

_I've written... What I'm trying to say is that... **I love you.** I have ever since that troll incident. By the way, I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry that Ron was mean to you. Happy Valentines!_

_Love, Harry_

Hermione dropped the letter as though it had burned her fingers. Was that true? Harry… Harry Potter… her best friend… loved her?

"Hermione?" a voice asked as Harry himself entered the room, sweaty and flustered, his scarlet Quidditch robes wrinkled.

"H – Harry!" Hermione said, a little winded as she stood up. Harry looked over at the letter still open on the desk and smiled sadly.

"I guess you're bound to find that sometime, huh… and I guess sometime was a few minutes ago," Harry said sadly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, Harry smiled at her once more and picked up the yellowing parchment that is his letter from long ago.

"I'm sorry, Harry… it's just… I was looking for a quill because my quill broke and well… it was an accident," Hermione said quickly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Nah… don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry, because I didn't hand you my – ah – overdue paperwork… as you would have put it," Harry said, flashing a smile.

Despite the awkward moment, Hermione giggled. Harry turned to look at her and she instantly stopped.

Their eyes locked and Harry took a step closer to her. Hermione, on the other hand, looked resigned and unmoving.

"Is it true or are you just playing me?" Hermione said. Harry quickly looked up and held her hand.

"Of course it is true! Even at the tender age of eleven, I knew," Harry said.

"How would you have known love? You were just eleven," Hermione said still skeptically.

_Harry loves Hermione_

She wanted to believe it so much that it hurts but she knew she had to take caution to avoid the heartbreak. She was so accustomed to being Harry's best friend only that hearing that sounded so peculiar.

"Yes… and when I was twelve and thirteen and – need I go on? I guess love has reasons that reason cannot explain. I – I love you, Hermione. I always have and I always will," Harry said.

_Love_, yes that was so odd… yet so overwhelming.

"I guess you're thinking I'm a fool," Harry said. Hermione looked away.

"A fool? For loving me?" she questioned softly. Harry, too, looked away and nodded.

"I think you're a fool for not telling me for – what – six years about it… but for loving me… well if that's foolishness, I would have to say I'm a fool for loving you back too," she said softly.

Harry quickly looked up and smiled. Hermione took tentative steps closer to him and brushed away his bangs.

"What made you wait that long?" she asked, her brows furrowing a little.

"That you might think I'm not good enough," Harry said flatly.

"You're more than enough, Harry… despite of all the reasons you're thinking of right now as to why you're nobody. You're strong and powerful and you defeated Voldemort…you're sweet and caring and good looking… and you're Harry Potter, my savior, my best friend – my everything. You're more than enough, Harry," Hermione whispered, encircling her arms around his neck.

"I love you, pretty girl," Harry said smiling as she touched her cheek just as he did hours before. Hermione giggled at this new developed pet name.

"I love you too… but that doesn't save you from your _overdue paperwork_, Mr. Potter," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm just going to make-out for that – oops – I meant make up," Harry joked.

Hermione giggled and grabbed a fistful of his robes.

"I should say you have six years to make up to. It's long enough as it is, so why prolong it?" she whispered.

"Getting there," Harry said huskily as he closed the gap between them with a searing kiss.

**THE END!!!**

AN: Anyway, that's what I've got and I hope you loved it… July 21 is coming up (that's my birthday) and whatever happens between ships… there's always delusions right? Ha-ha… but keep hoping everyone… 'cause I know I am! Cheers to Harry/Hermione!

Anyway, the pet name pretty girl and the quote "love has reasons that reason cannot explain" is taken from One Tree Hill… I hope you noticed.

Well, that's all… Happy Valentines Day everyone…


End file.
